


Supreme (Stephen Strange)

by K_atastrophy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Drama & Romance, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Near Death Experiences, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_atastrophy/pseuds/K_atastrophy
Summary: •HISTORIA CORTA•|Talk myself out of falling in love,Falling in love with you|Donde Stephen Strange vuelve a reencontrarse con una antigua aprendiz, cinco años después de haber roto su corazón.Un amor no correspondido a veces puede convertirse en una sentencia de muerte, y en una letal debilidad para ambas partes.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. •BEFORE•

La vida de Gaia Decker había sido bastante complicada, a la corta edad de dieciocho años sus padres habían fallecido en un trágico incendio dejándola, junto a su hermano mayor, completamente desamparados; luego de varios sucesos desafortunados Gaia se vio envuelta en el frío y cruel mundo de las drogas, del cual solo pudo escapar al terminar en un templo bastante peculiar en Nepal.

Su mentor, Stephen Strange, se había mostrando benévolo ante su situación ayudándola de forma tal que ella desarrolló sentimientos hacia aquél hechicero.

Aquél día Gaia se había propuesto el confesarle sus sentimientos al hechicero supremo; luego de una rápida explicación de todo lo que pasaba por si revuelta cabeza ella se acercó a sus labios dejando un beso corto sobre estos; apenas ella se alejó de sus labios su alma se fue al suelo cuando vio los ojos de Stephen abiertos observándola de forma inquisitiva. Él cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro y puso dos dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—Decker, no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor —habló en voz baja sin mirar los destrozados ojos de la morena.

—¿por qué? —preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza dentro de ella, sentía un nudo en la garganta y estiró su mano lentamente hacía la del hechicero pero este la apartó.

—Has logrado incomodarme niña, ¿cómo podría siquiera estar contigo? Entiende que fácilmente podría ser tu padre —habló de forma mecánica, casi como si estuviera dando alguna especie de diagnóstico. 

El corazón roto de Gaia de repente pasó a segundo plano al oír la confesión del mayor.

—¿disculpa? —ella habló en voz baja y Stephen tomó una bocanada de aire consciente del error que había cometido al llamarla de esa forma.

—Gaia...— dijo en voz baja; Stephen sólo la llamaba por su nombre de pila en casos específicos, como por ejemplo cuando había hecho algo mal y buscaba disculparse.

—No Strange, nada de "Gaia" —ella se cruza de brazos mirándolo fijamente—. Te diré algo y espero que tus oídos lleguen a entenderlo: por última vez, no soy una maldita niña. No necesito que me regañes, me hables o trates como si fuera una ¿entendido? 

Él la había llamado de esa forma pocas veces porque sabía que la joven de veintiún años no lo soportaba, generalmente ella siempre se enojaba con él por un día o dos hasta que Stephen no soportaba verla en ese estado y trataba de remediarlo como fuera, pero esta vez era distinto, no sólo la había insultado sino que había roto su corazón y la había hecho sentir como una estúpida.

Stephen sabía infinidad de datos sobre la vida de Gaia: como por ejemplo que le desagradaba el ajo, temía a los insectos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y detestaba que la subestimaran... es por eso que el hechicero entendió al instante el error que comentió, pero su orgullo era mayor a todas las cosas y no se disculparía por eso.

—Siento decirte que es la verdad, y no tienes argumentos suficientes para discutir conmigo —habló de forma arrogante sonando seguro de sus palabras—. Esto jamás podría llegar a ningún lado Decker, no con alguien como tú. 

—Claro ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —hablaba Gaia indignada— ¿cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza? —dice de forma sarcástica y niega con la cabeza— Me decepciona que seas tan cobarde Stephen. 

—¿cómo me has llamado? 

Gaia también sabía infinidad de datos sobre la vida del hechicero: como por ejemplo que el pulso de sus manos solía jugarle malas pasadas aunque jamás las había visto debido a que él nunca se deshacía de sus (bastante feos) guantes, que el título de "hechicero supremo" lo consiguió luego de mucho trabajo y estudio, que le agradaba el helado de vainilla y que si querías sacarlo de sus carriles sólo era necesario llamarlo cobarde ya que era lo que más odiaba.

El tono de Stephen era frío y observaba a Decker desde arriba haciendo que, aunque ella no lo demostrara, se sintiera intimidada.

—¿es necesario recordarte lo que era tu vida antes de llegar aquí, Decker? —Stephen apretó la mandíbula y Gaia soltó una risa sarcástica negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, todavía recuerdo perfectamente los problemas con las drogas —dice en voz baja acercándose a él—. Aún siento arder sobre mi piel el fuego que asesinó a mis padres —continúa hablandoun poco más alto, haciendo que el corazón de Stephen se estruje al haberla hecho recordar lo que le sucedió, aunque por fuera se mantuviera firme con la vista clavada en ella— ¡y todavía no olvido que mi hermano sigue en New York trabajando como un esclavo para mantener un pequeño departamento en las afueras de la ciudad! 

—Decker, yo... —esta pudo haber sido la única vez que Stephen estaba dispuesto a disculparse por lo que dijo, pero Gaia era incapaz de oír alguna palabra que saliera de sus labios.

—Si, probablemente estaría muerta si Wong no me hubiera encontrado, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de mantenerme con vida por mi cuenta Strange, ya lo verás... puedes olvidarte de mi presencia alrededor del templo porque ya no seré una carga para ti —dice abriendo ambos brazos mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás—. Siento haber vuelto de este lugar una maldita guardería para ti, no volverá a suceder. 

Esa fue la última vez que Stephen vio a Gaia, luego de ese día sintió como si los pasillos de Kamar-Taj se hubieran vuelto fríos y abandonados; los discípulos iban y volvían por estos cientos de veces por día pero él aún sintió como si hubieran arrancado algo de estos. Con el pasar de los meses, e inclusive años, la ausencia de aquella joven se volvió algo transitable para él: aprendió a convivir sin esas bromas constantes, sin asistir los ataques de pánico de la joven producto de la abstinencia a distintas drogas que recorrían sus venas, sin esas largas charlas bajo las estrellas hasta ver el sol salir ni las recomendaciones musicales de la joven.

Stephen aprendió a vivir sobrellevando el haber decepcionado a Gaia día tras día. 

Lo peor de todo eso era que él no rechazó a Decker por sus claras diferencias de edad, lo hizo por el miedo a volver a sentir algo por alguien que lo apreciaba y admiraba de una forma que pocos lo habían hecho.


	2. 一

•Yī•

—¿Estás seguro que podrás con esto Wong? —preguntó Stephen caminando hacia él —Puedo estar aquí y en New York al mismo tiempo, no es tan complicado.

—Tienes que concentrarte en proteger el santuario Strange —Wong entrelazó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y dio un paso hacia él—. Confío en que harás tu trabajo adecuadamente. Ahora ve, hay aprendices esperándote. 

Stephen asintió estirando su mano derecha, cubierta por un grueso guante amarillo, y estrechó la mano de su fiel amigo Wong; el hechicero ese día se veía más perdido que nunca, quedándose algunos períodos de tiempo mirando un pinto fijo en la nada de vez en cuando y Wong notó la forma tan extraña que tenía de actuar.

—¿está todo bien? —preguntó él— Creí que te gustaría volver a New York... —abrió un poco sus ojos al darse cuenta de la causa de su comportamiento— ¿aún piensas en Decker?

Stephen carraspeó algo incómodo, aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Wong al notar el incómodo silencio negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera están en la misma parte de la ciudad, dudo que te cruces con ella —una pequeña mentira piadosa no hacía mal a nadie ¿no?—, además ya pasaron cinco años ¿crees que te va a recordar? —habló en un intento de tranquilizarlo pero lejos de eso sólo logró hacerlo sentir más consternado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato largo hasta que Stephen suspiró haciendo que una valija levitara a su lado, abrió un portal con una habitación en el santuario de New York como destino y se giró a este antes de hacer un gesto de despedida hacia Wong. 

—Ella está bien —dijo Wong antes de que Stephen terminara de cruzar el portal. El hechicero al oír esas palabras se congeló y miró a Wong de forma inquisitiva.

—¿cómo dijiste? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Decker, no te preocupes por ella, está a salvo —Wong sonrió de forma casi imperceptible cerrando el portal antes de que Stephen comenzara a hacer preguntas—. Y vive casi a diez calles del santuario.

Murmuró esto último con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa volviendo a recoger los libros de la biblioteca y guardándolos en su lugar correspondiente.

•

—Vamos Gaia, estamos por cerrar —anunció su jefe con una sonrisa burlona—, aunque si quieres quedarte toda la noche limpiando no protesraré.

Gaia lo miró alzando una ceja; la morena se encontraba utilizando el palo de la escoba como micrófono mientras cantaba a todo pulmón.

—¿sabes cuántas veces reproducen canciones que me gustan en esa radio aburrida que siempre pones? Nunca, así que déjame aprovechar el momento —respondió la chica y su jefe soltó una risa.

—Si claro, eso me dices cada cinco minutos cuando tengo que soportarte dándonos a todos un recital improvisado ¿al menos sabes las letras de lo que cantas?

—Claro que si —Gaia se encogió de hombros—, pero me confundo porque alguien me apura con los pedidos —lo mira de forma acusadora termiando de barrer el lugar.

Aquella cafetería era en cierto modo "especial": se encontraba a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, estaba algo escondida pero su hospitalidad y buena comida lo volvía un punto muy concurrido para la gente de la zona. William McDonel era el cocinero y dueño de este lugar; un hombre moreno, robusto y con un cabello canoso. Aquel hombre gentil y paciente era como un padre para Gaia y Mike Decker.

—¿cómo está tu hermano, Gaia? —preguntó él terminando de lavar los platos sucios, por lo general se encargaba sólo de la limpieza antes de cerrar el restaurante pero Gaia le daba una mano siempre que podía. 

—Vivo —se encoge de hombros—, hoy consiguió trabajo en un banco cerca de Wall Street —agrega haciendo una mueca. 

—¿por que esa cara larga? ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó William tomando un pastel de chocolate del mostrador y guardándolo en una caja— Dáselo de mi parte, como una felicitación. 

—El trabajo es bueno y su salario es cuatro veces mayor al de ese lugar de comida rápida en el que trabajaba, pero ya no podré verlo en toda la semana —se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo los domingos podremos estar juntos ¿sabes lo horrible que es eso? Auqnue estoy bastante feliz por él.

—Cariño, este es un nuevo comienzo para él —habló Will en un tono reconfortante poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gaia—, sólo espera a que sus horarios se acomoden y deja que las cosas fluyan... ahora ve y mándale mis saludos a tu hermano mayor, yo puedo con esto.

—¡Gracias Will, nos vemos! —exclama ella besando su mejilla y salió corriendo de la cafetería bajo la suave luz de las lámparas de la ciudad.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó a un edificio un poco descuidado, con el elevador roto y subió cuatro pisos en las escaleras como si no fueran nada, entrando a su respectivo apartamento. Sacó el pastel de la caja y fue a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Esto es de parte de Will, te manda saludos —dice ella con una sonrisa sincera viendo a su hermano, quien se acerca rápidamente a ella abrázandola con emoción.

—¿te das cuenta de lo bueno que es esto para nosotros? —dijo feliz ppr las nuevas noticias, pero luego su sonrisa se borró y tomó los hombros de su hermana— ¿estarás bien hermana? Sabes que a partir de ahora nos veremos mucho menos, no podré estar para cuidar de ti y...

—No pasará nada —le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa—. La última vez nuestros padres habían muerto —habló en voz baja y suspiró—, pero sabes que estoy mejor ahora, podré sola con esto ¿si?

Ambos aún recuerdan perfectamente la muerte de sus padres, Gaia pocas veces se había sentido tan devastada y sola ya que su hermano tenía que trabajar para ambos mientras ella continuaba con mis estudios a pedido de él; en un momento las presiones la consumieron tanto que comenzó a buscar un escape en distintas drogas, cada vez más y más fuertes hasta que emprendió un viaje a China para saldar unas deudas con la persona que la proveía cada dos semanas; luego de eso sólo recuerda haberse perdido hasta que Wong la llevó al Kamar-Taj. Decker aún siente un escalofrío la recordar ese nombre y aquel extraño sujeto que conoció allí... ese tipo misterioso de semblante serio y con ojos claros que aún ronda en sus pensamientos. 

—¿Gaia? Pareciera que entraste en trance —se burló el mayor de los Decker pasando su mano delante del rostro de su hermana menor—. Te decía que están por venir todos a celebrar.

—Eso es bueno, entonces vamos a festejar que mi hermanito consiguió un trabajo por fin —ella se rió apretando sus mejillas y él la miró mal.

—Cielo, soy dos años mayor que tú...


	3. 兩

•Liǎng•

El portal se cerró en la cara de Stephen y él se quedó mirando la pared que había delante suyo pensativo ¿Wong sabía lo que era de ella? ¿y por qué jamás le había dicho una palabra al respecto? Negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos que vagaban por su cabeza logrando desconcentrarlo de algo más importante: su trabajo.

Rápidamente salió de su habitación y fue al lobby del santuario, donde habían un total de cinco discípulos: tres mujeres y dos hombres que lo veían con curiosidad, apenas terminó de bajar las escaleras los cinco hicieron un saludo silencioso de forma sincronizada.

-Por favor no hagan eso -les pidió y los cinco adoptan una pose más relajada-. Soy el Doctor Strange.

Stephen estuvo un largo rato oyendo presentarse a sus discípulos uno por uno con atención y se sintió relajado al darse cuenta que aquellas personas que aprenderían de él parecían bastante amigables. Ellos le dijeron muy rápidamente las cosas que había cerca del santuario: como hospitales y comisarías, cosas de vital importancia. 

Stephen pasó un mes y medio conociendo a sus discípulos y estudiando, pocas eran las veces que salía para algo y generalmente los motivos no variaban en más que ir a comprar alimentos, caminar por el barrio para despejarse o combatir alguna amenaza de las que frecuentraban haber cerca del santuario.

-¡Doctor Strange, Doctor Strange! -uno de los pupilos entró corriendo al despacho de Stephen sin siquiera tocar la puerta, el hechicero dedujo que era algo bastante urgente y le dio toda su atención. 

-¿que sucede? -Stephen estaba levitando en medio de la sala con un libro e manos y bajó al suelo lentamente para caminar hacia su pupilo, que trataba de recuperar el aire.

-¿recuerdas a Kaecilius? Pues parece que al morir dejó varios discípulos por ahí -dijo aquel chico de cabello azabache con la respiración agitada-. Traté de pararlo pero su poder es muy grande, cerca de la parte baja de la ciudad...

Sin oír más Stephen abrió un portal a donde él le dijo, apareciendo en un barrio algo precario, iluminado por las débiles luces de los faroles y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor sin importarle que fuera el centro de las miradas de las pocas personas que estaban pasando por allí, casi en su totalidad era personas de color.

Luego de caminar con preocupación por un par de calles el hechicero encuentra a un tipo con ropajes parecidos a los suyos pero en gamas de color violeta, sus ojos eran tan particulares como lo habían sido los de su primer enemigo Kaecilius. Cuando aquel hombre vio a Stephen no dudó en abalanzarse a él, quién transportó a ambos a la dimensión espejo instantáneamente para reducir daños colaterales.

•

La mochila de Gaia venía cargada de libros y apuntes que había tomado en la universidad; cuando sus padres murieron ella estaba comenzando su vida de estudiante universitaria la cual no duró mucho a causa de los numerosos problemas que habían llegado en cadena a su vida estremeciéndola de forma brusca.

Ser estudiante de bellas artes no era tarea fácil, y menos cuando se debían tener dos trabajos para mantener los gastos que esto implicaba. Aquella joven morena trabajaba cuatro noches a la semana en la icónica cafetería de William McDonel y otras tres en un bar como cantante, por las mañanas y tardes su vida se resumía en estudio.

Ella cruzó la calle ajustando su pesada mochila y haciendo una mueca, estaba a unos cincuenta metros de su casa y ya no veía la hora de lanzar todos esos libros sobre el sofá e irse a duchar; cuando el semáforo de la intrnasitada calle cambió Gaia se dispuso a cruzar con tranquilidad, ya con las llaves de su departamento en su bolsillo.

Por otro lado Stephen, en la dimensión espejo, luchaba con garras y dientes contra aquél otro hechicero que sólo buscaba alterar la paz de ese lugar.

-No podrás conmigo, Hechicero Supremo -dijo su contrincante conjurando unos escudos color escarlata-, la concepción del tiempo será destruida así como las barreras que limitan todas nuestras vidas.

-Perfecto, ya suenas como un completo desquiciado y me cansé de oírte -Strange se pone en posición de batalla listo para acabar con su oponente, pero su vista se centra en algo distinto.

Una chica a lo lejos estaba por cruzar la calle, esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara a rojo y Stephen no pudo confundir aquél cabello chino salvaje, piel morena y grandes ojos marrones; más allá de que estuviera a unos cien metros de distancia Strange era incapaz de confundirla, se había quedado pasmado viendo como el tiempo había pasado en ella por unos instantes, los cuales fueron necesarios para que el enemigo tomara ventaja.

Aquél tipo con vestimentas color morado volteó rápidamente divisando a Gaia a lo lejos y volviendo a ver a Strange con una sonrisa cínica que le heló la sangre.

-¿que pasaría si la chica muere? -preguntó él y antes de que Stephen siquiera pudiera reaccionar su enemigo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Decker, quien estaba cruzando la calle vacía con tranquilidad.

Apenas Gaia pisó el otro lado de la calle sintió algo raro en el aire y se quitó uno de los auriculares confundida, viendo hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie la siguiera y volvió a prestarle atención a la calle. Unos segundos después vio como delante de ella se abría la dimensión espejo que tanto conocía y se quedó de pie con el corazón en mano una milésima de segundo antes de que un hechicero con la zona de los ojos quemada se acercara a ella conjurando un hechizo en voz baja y dirigiendo sus manos hacia el estómago de la morena.

Las yemas de sus dedos llegaron a ella generando un suave roce gracias a que Stephen sale de aquel portal y, en medio de un grito desesperado, lanza al otro hechicero lejos de Gaia, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ella yacía en el suelo. Stephen abrió un portal enviando a aquel desgraciado que se encontraba inconsciente al santuario para que sus pupilos se encargaran mientras se acercaba a Decker quedando de rodillas junto a ella.

-¿Decker? Vamos, despierta -habló Stephen tomando a la chica en brazos y poniéndose su pesada mochila. 

Él pensó en llevarla al santuario pero aún recuerda lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron, no quiso hacer que despertara en un lugar en el que no se sintiera en confianza así que tomó del bolsillo de Gaia su cartera donde guardaba su identificación y para su suerte detrás de esta estaba escrita la dirección de su casa.

Abrió un portal en dirección al bloque de departamentos y soltó una maldición al ver que el elevador no funcionaba así que se vio obligado a abrir otro portal más que lo llevó al cuarto piso y antes de entrar a su departamento decidió que era mejor tocar la puerta por si acaso, pero antes que su mano chocara contra la puerta Gaia comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos y a abrir los ojos lentamente viendo a su alrededor confundida.

-¿Decker? -mustió Strange y los ojos de la morena se clavaron en los suyos.

-¿Strange?


	4. 三

•Sān•

Gaia abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que divisó fueron esas azules orbes observando a su alrededor con una mezcla entre preocupación e intriga, vio en donde se encontraba rápidamente para evaluar la situación y una muy conocida voz llamó su atención.

-¿Decker? -mustió Strange y los ojos de la morena se clavaron en los suyos.

-¿Strange? -dijo con la voz ronca; al instante pareció volver a la realidad porque sintió una de las manos de Stephen en su espalda y la otra bajo sus rodillas.

Él se quedó en silencio observándola algo distraído, no fue hasta que Gaia hizo una mueca que él se dio cuenta nuevamente de lo complicada que era esa situación. Decker al instante comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos bastante disgustada.

-Bájame ya Strange, puedo caminar sola -él apenas tuvo tiempo para bajarla y Gaia miró a su alrededor- ¿mi mochila?

-Decker no actúes así -él descolgó una mochila roja que estaba en su hombro y la dejó en el suelo.

-¿por que no Strange? Digo, han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿y qué pasó? De repente siento que alguien trata de asesinarme y claramente eso es obra tuya -lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Nada de esto fue previsto, todo se salió de control -habló él ladeando la cabeza pero se quedó en silencio apenas la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un chico de piel morena, rostro serio y mirando a ambos con una mirada seria.

-¿quién es ese, Gaia? -preguntó sin despegar la mirada de Strange. Gaia tomó la mochila del suelo y entró a su casa, no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina a Stephen. 

-No es nadie... vuelve al Santuario Strange -gruñó entrando a la casa.

Mike, su hermano, la miró entrar haciéndose a un lado y luego salió al pasillo con los brazos cruzados, plantándose frente al hechicero.

-¿así que tú eres ese mago? 

-Hechicero -corrigió Stephen algo incómodo y suspiró viendo como la cabellera negra se perdía cuando entró en una habitación.

-Lo que sea -entornó la puerta y lo miró fijamente- ¿crees que sea buena idea que estés aquí? 

Stephen entrecerró los ojos confundido, no fue sino hasta unos instantes después cuando recordó que ella tenía un hermano mayor y relajó ligeramente su semblante.

-Creo que tu hermana puede estar en peligro, hoy un hechicero la atacó y...

-¿¡cómo!? -Mike se alteró apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Stephen, quién tomó su hombro al instante buscando que este se relajara.

-Escucha, temo que un hechizo llegó al organismo de Gaia y necesito revisarla para corroborar que sólo me estoy equivocando y ella está a salvo ¿si? 

Mike lo observa con el ceño fruncido y unos instantes después asiente lentamente.

-¿que necesitas? 

-Déjame hablar con ella unos instantes, es todo lo que necesito...

-Pasa -abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Stephen-, pero si ella se altera tendrás que cargar con la culpa.

-Sé controlarla, no te preocupes -aseguró Stephen mirando vagamente la casa: era un hogar colorido, lleno de fotos de familia y amigos (más que nada amigos), este emanaba un ligero olor a vainilla que hacía que Stephen se sintiera a gusto.

Mike hizo una seña ofreciéndole asiento aunque él negó rápidamente; acercándose al hermano de su antigua aprendiz.

-Te seré sincero, realmente no tengo idea de si lo que le pasó fue sólo una falsa alarma o es algo serio. Así que si ves algún comportamiento poco usual en ella, por más mínimo que sea, quiero que me llames, ¿podrías hacerlo? -pidió Stephen haciendo aparecer de forma algo extravagante una pequeña tarjeta con su número.

El hermano de Gaia observó fascinado tal truco, asintió guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo luego de darle un rápido vistazo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿puedes creer que él esté aquí? -preguntó Gaia indignada con la vista fija en un libro nuevo que había comprado, con unos lentes redondos que la ayudaban a descansar la vista- Dios, creí que se quedaría del otro lado del mundo para siempre ¿cómo es que Wong no me avisó nada? Voy a extirparle un ojo -le da un pequeño golpe al libro de Nietzsche- Bien, suficientes malas noticias. ¿sabías que me acosté con...

Gaia levantó la mirada y cerró el libro que acababa de comenzar viendo a su hermano sin entender lo que sucedía, como preguntándole "¿que demonios hace este aquí?" Con la mirada.

-Quiere revisar que no te hayas hecho daño, Gaia -explicó él mirando a Stephen- ¿podrías hacerlo por mi?- Gaia miró mal a ambos hombres y luego se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¡bien! Pero que sea rápido... y luego iremos a comprar manzanas.

-Odias las manzanas -replicó Strange en voz baja.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, una manzana al día mantiene al doctor lejos -agrega Gaia con una ceja alzada. 

Stephen soltó un suspiro y apretó los labios asintiendo; no estaba en posición para discutir con ella, no cuando su salud estaba en juego.

-No te preocupes, cuando termine esto no me volverás a ver por aquí, lo juro -murmuró él levantando la playera de Gaia, quien puso una mueca de incomodidad al instante.

Ella vio como Mike se marchaba a su habitación contestando una llamada y no le quedó otra opción que soportar su presencia sólo un rato. Stephen comenzó revisando su espalda, pasó sus dedos sobre esta sin quitarse los guantes y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña en voz baja unos minutos hasta que se detuvo.

-¿que lees? -preguntó para cortar ese silencio incómodo- Necesito que respires profundo y te mantengas así un rato.

-La Genealogía de la Moral -responde Gaia tomando aire y manteniendolo en sus pulmones. Esperó a la señal de Strange y lo dejó salir de a poco-. Hay una tienda en el centro que vende esa clase de libros a muy bajo preecio... realmente no sé por que. 

-Porque no son libros que cualquiera compra, Decker -habló él a sus espaldas, viendo con detenimiento cada centímetro de su piel, buscando alguna posible amenaza y tratando de no perderse en esta.

-Y no lo entiendo ¿que clase de ser humano no querría despertarse un lunes a la mañana leyendo un libro que haga darse cuenta que es sólo un ser humano alienado por un sistema frío y consumista? Es una linda sensación -ella sonrió de lado y Stephen soltó una risa por lo bajo.

Los dos sintieron la misma nostalgia en ese momento, al sentir que la charla se asemejaba a las mismas que solían tener años atrás, pero ambos tuvieron distintas reacciones al respecto: por un lado Stephen soltó un suspiro ocultando una ligera sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios ante el comentario de Gaia; pero ella, lejos de sentirse igual, se reprochó a si misma por haberle contestado de esa forma, su orgullo era mayor que el de Stephen inclusive y no caería ante eso nuevamente. 

-Ahora date la vuelta -pidió Stephen y ella se puso frente a él con un semblante serio-. ¿puedes levantar tu playera otra vez? Será rápido. 

Gaia rodó los ojos levantando la playera, dejando al aire su estómago y él comenzó a revisar la zona otra vez, moviendo sus dedos para conjurar simples hechizos que brillaban sobre su piel morena. 

La mente de Stephen estaba completamente ocupada dando vueltas en lo último que le había dicho Gaia a su hermano, mientras que observaba su cuerpo con detenimiento, aunque no quisiera era algo incapaz de salir de su cabeza y eso le generaba cierto malestar.

-Creo que no me incumbe, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste hace unos minutos -confesó con un nudo en el estómago, pero hablando con firmeza. 

-¿que me acosté con alguien? -Gaia notó como Stephen tragaba saliva en seco y se encogió de hombros- No es nada nuevo.

-Creí que tú eras, me refiero, me habías dicho que... -comenzó a balbucear, la concentración que mantenía en la posible herida de Gaia no le permitía hablar adecuadamente, en caso contrario él hubiera abordado el tema con mucha más confianza.

-Pasaron cinco años desde que te dije que era virgen, no puedes esperar que las cosas sigan siendo exactamente iguales -dijo ella con quietud.

-Si, lo noté, ¿y él es alguien importante para ti? -preguntó Stephen con suma curiosidad.

-Supongo, lo suficiente como para acostarme con ella creo -replicó Gaia como si nada y Stephen levanta la cabeza viéndola confundido-. Digo, tampoco es que tenga que buscar a alguien "especial", si quiero acostarme con alguien lo hago y listo.

Por alguna razón el corazón de Stephen se estrujó al oír esas palabras salir de sus labios y se alejó de ella mirándolo algo incrédulo, aún resonaba en si mente cuando dijo "ella", se le hacía tam extraño hablar de algo así con Gaia y que se refiera a una mujer como su última compañera.

-Listo... fuiste alcanzada por una especie de hechizo de hielo, Decker -ella alzó las cejas, entre sorprendida y furiosa-. No sé con exactitud cuál, jamás había visto este tipo de magia, pero si vienes al santuario podré resolverlo más rápidamente. 

-Strange tengo trabajo, dos para ser exacta -ella se cruza de brazos-, y estudio todo el día ¿crees que tengo tiempo para esto? Investigaré por mi cuenta, Wong me provee varios libros de Kamar-Taj aún.

-Así que Wong -agrega Stephen en voz baja-. Si vienes conmigo sólo tendrás que preocuparte por los estudios, no deberás trabajar más -trató de convencerla en un intento casi desesperado para sacarla de peligro, pero Gaia se puso de pie y lo miró cruzando los brazos.

-¿y crees que con eso me vas a llevar contigo? Trabajo porque lo necesito y porque quiero Strange, no pienso depender de ningún hombre y menos de ti. Ahora si me disculpas me iré a duchar, llego tarde al trabajo.

Strange la miró algo consternado y asintió en silencio antes de salir por la puerta, Decker ya había tenido suficiente contacto con la magia por hoy, crear un portal en el medio de su sala sería demasiado para ella y él no quería abrumarla.

-Sólo cuídate Decker -mustió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Siempre lo hago, Strange.


End file.
